


Valentine's Card

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Valentine's Day, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has some questions about the human traditions on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Card

Sam is reading a book when Cas walks in.

“Heya Cas, How are you doing today?” he asks.

“Thank you, Sam. I am doing fine,” Cas answers, polite as ever. “I just have a question.” He looks nervous.

“Sure, shoot.”

“What do people do on Valentine’s Day? I have seen a lot of Valentine’s Days during my existence but I never fully understood it.”

Sam thinks about that. “Well,” he says. “On Valentine’s Day, people celebrate love.

Some couples celebrate the love they share with each other, and others just let someone else know they like them.”

“How do you mean, ‘let them know’?”

“By either asking them on a date, or doing something nice for the other. Sometimes anonymous.”

Cas nods. “What kind of things do you mean?”

“Like buying chocolate, flowers, or a Valentine’s card for them. Or doing something that makes the other smile,” Sam answers, wondering why Cas wants to know all that.

Cas just sits there, thinking. Then, he suddenly gets up. “Thank you, Sam,” he says and walks away.

“You’re welcome,” Sam replies but Cas is gone already.

The day just goes on like usual, only Cas is acting a bit different.

Dean notices it too. “What’s up with you?” he asks when Cas is ready to get off again.

Cas almost stumbles over his own feet. “Nothing, I just… I cannot talk right now, I am busy.” He answers.

Dean shrugs and Cas is in such a hurry that something falls out of his pocket. He picks it up quickly and walks off, but Dean has seen it already.

It was a small paper with something written on it.

_Valentine’s card_

He frowns, and shakes his head. He must have read that wrong, why would Cas have a paper with "Valentine's card" in his pocket? Who could he have feelings for? Do angels even have feelings?

Neither Sam nor Dean sees Cas until dinner. Dean has cooked lasagna. Cas is an angel, but he likes Dean’s lasagna so much, he always eats with the Winchesters when Dean made it.

They all are silent. Cas just stares at his plate, complements Dean on his lasagna and goes back to eating.

Dean thanks Cas, even though Cas says it every time. He thanks Cas every time, because Cas would be sad if Dean didn’t thank him.

Sam just looks to the two of them, confused. Usually, Cas would answer questions, or tell a random unnecessary fact about bees. Dean would roll his eyes and smile.

But today, both of them are quit.

When dinner is done, Cas just walks off to his room, not saying a word.

“Is something wrong with him?” Sam asks Dean.

Dean doesn’t reply, he’s looking at the direction Cas had walked off.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, sorry, what?” Dean snapped out of his thoughts.

Sam just sighs. “Do you know if something’s wrong with Cas? I haven’t seen him this silent in a while.”

Dean shrugs. “He seems to have plans for _Valentine’s day.”_ He says it as if it is the grossest thing ever. But what Dean doesn’t know is that Sam knows that that exactly is what’s bothering Dean.

“That could be true, he asked me about it this morning,” Sam replies to test his theory. And he was right, Dean’s jaw clenches and Dean’s head snapped into Sam’s direction.

“What?”

“He asked me what people did on Valentine’s Day this morning, and I told him our traditions. Don’t worry, he’ll keep himself out of trouble. He’ll be okay.”

Dean just nodded and walked away to his room.

A few hours later, Sam had been reading the whole evening, Dean walks into the library.

“Sam! Sam you need to tell me something!” Dean’s voice is a bit unstable.

“What’s it, Dean? Are you I trouble? Is Cas in trouble?” Sam asks worriedly.

“Maybe. What have you told him about Valentine’s Day this morning?”

Sam is confused, why does Dean need to know that? “I said we do nice things for the people we like or love, why that so?”

“What things?”

“Just things like chocolate or a card or flowers, anything to make them smile. Why do you need to know?” Sam is really worried now.

But he doesn’t have to be.

Dean puts something out of his pocket and grins.

It’s a card.

It’s a self-made Valentine’s card, made of paper Sam recognizes as the paper they have in the library.

He takes it from Dean and reads the text on the front.

_I made pie for you_

So that’s why Sam wasn’t allowed in the kitchen earlier that day. Sam smiles and opens the card.

Next to some taped crumbles of what seems to be pie is written:

_I hope I can make you happy with it_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
